yurekaidentityfandomcom-20200214-history
Capri
First appearing as a level 82 warrior in chapter 2, he was aided by Il-Ban (who was level 50 at the time) when he was still new to the game PERSONALITY Capri is a stern and serious player, yet polite. He is not afraid of fighting strong monsters, boasting unbeatable strength against non-Boss type monsters. He is very honorable and hates cowardly and dirty tricks. SYNOPSIS TEAM TRIPLE THREAT ARC Black Werewolf Bug Lotto, not paying attention, states out loud he should master his Swordmaster class before the update and runs into Capri. He accuses him for not paying attention. Capri responds the it was Lotto who wasn't paying attention, calling him a kid. This sets Lotto off and he prepares to comically fight him. He innocently states he called a kid a kid and if that was a problem. Ah-Dol, restraining Lotto, agrees there is no problem. Two players, Stanker and Coen, overhear Lotto's claim to class mastery and mock him for it. The approach the Capri and Coen uses him as an example on how it would take him half a year to master his Warrior class, even though he's Level 82. Stanker adds that only 10 players are Class Masters in Lost Saga and that they need to have 6,000 hours to reach the status, making it very hard to find any player that persistent. Capri asks if they ever met a Class Master, to which they admit they only heard rumors around Normal City. Stanker relays the Fallen Angels, Julie and K.C., who are master level Thieves. He then tells of Il-Ban, the Dark Priest, known for his violent behavior who lives in the Dragonlands. He then tells of a player named Dark, a silent master Mage, who holds the record for becoming a master in the shortest amount of time. He then reveals Lotto, Ah-Dol, and Boromir. He explains they are arrogant players who have been around since the earliest beta stages of the game and are known for being able to completely balance their power. Finally, he reveals Basara, the mysterious Warrior, who lives up to his reputation as the greatest player in Lost Saga. Capri is impressed they have such knowledge, to which they admit they've been around a while despite their levels. Capri recalls he received help from a Level 50 Il-Ban back when Capri was a newbie. Coen and Stanker are in awe that he met Il-Ban and ask if he mentored Capri. Capri answers he paid back everything he owed. Lotto, Ah-Dol, and Boromir decide to leave since it'll be too much trouble if they are discovered. Capri arrives, overhearing a conversation between an injured player and team Triple Threat, voicing his suspicion that the server has become unstable in the middle of upgrading causing the infinite spawn bug the player encountered and then asks where the dungeon is. The player objects saying the won't be able to fight them off with a few guys since they were very powerful, not just numerous. Capri rebuffs this saying other than Bosses, there's no monster he can't slay and the size of the mob doesn't matter, asking again. The player relents saying it's in the Photon Dungeon. Lotto, Ah-Dol, and Boromir silently and awkwardly look at each other. In the dungeon, Capri and the player are shown to be fighting the monsters and struggling. Tearfully, the player insists it's only a little further. Capri is surprised, not just by the excessive monster, but by the color and boss-like strength of the monsters. He calls over to Stanker and Coen, who are in a safe location, asking them to help think of a plan. However, Stanker refuses saying they don't stand a chance if even a Level 80+ player is having trouble. They then decide to take Capri's loot after he dies. Capri is enraged at their cowardice, threatening to kill them. Coen mocks Capri for doing something impossible as stopping an infinite spawn bug. Stanker admits there is actually way. He explains that originally monsters were programmed to only spawn if an existing monster disappears and says the infinite bug spawn creates additional monsters after a set amount of time, regardless if one has been killed or not. If they can block the spot where the monsters spawn, they'd be able to block the creation of additional monsters. Overhearing this, Lotto then kicks Stanker off the ledge, getting him killed instantly by the monsters. Capri looks up to find Lotto, Ah-Dol, and Boromir, with Boromir holding up Coen. Lotto then greets Capri by praising him, to his surprise. Capri was able to escape the dungeon, albeit heavily damaged, and ran into the system debuggers Myriah and her sunbae. When they announce they are there to fix the bug, Capri tells them that it has been taken care of. They ask how. He starts to explain but ominously states they should see for themselves. Myriah is stunned, but doubtful, that the bug fixed itself and starts to storm in to see for herself. Capri tries to stop her, yelling that it's still dangerous inside. Myriah hesitates hearing that and barely misses a fireball carrying a defeated Coen that hits a wall. TRIVIA GALLERY Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Swordmasters